The present invention relates to a wheel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wheel for a heavy vehicle.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a wheel 1 comprises a tire 3, an inner tube 31 disposed in the tire 3, an air valve 311 disposed on the inner tube 31, and two wheel disks 11 disposed in a center of the tire 3. Each of the wheel disks 11 has an axle hole 111, a plurality of threaded holes 112, and a plurality of lock holes 113. An axle 12 passes through the center hole 121 and the axle holes 111. The threaded holes 112 are passed through with bolts 100. The lock holes 113 are passed through with bolts 100. Each bolt 100 is engaged with a nut 110. An inflation hole 114 is formed on one of the wheel disks 11 to receive the air valve 311. When the tire 3 is inflated, a carcass 32 of the tire 3 is pressed by the wheel disks 11. The gap between the wheel disks 11 may be formed if the wheel disks 11 are not fastened tightly.